


The Blessings of Imperfect Happiness

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU from Homecoming, AUer from post The Gift but pre Barganing, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Past Character Death, Season/Series 07, Weddings, country music references, kiss the bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first/last kiss Xander and Willow might have shared in Season Seven, if they'd both done what they knew was right, no matter how much they wanted to do the opposite, on several previous occasions. (7 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessings of Imperfect Happiness

It was a long receiving line. Everyone was there. Giles and Olivia came all the way from England, rascally little rug-rat in tow, getting into everything. Both brides were radiant, blushing and smiling. A line from a song ran through Xander's head as he inched forward along with the other guests. _♫_ _It could have been me, standing there with you..._ _♪_ Xander Laughed at himself, suddenly happier than before, for everyone. _♫_ _I never saw that look in your eye..._ _♪_ He squeezed Cordelia's hand and thanked God for unanswered prayers, even if he hadn't been the one to pray most of them.

Dawn and Spike reached the front of the line, all smiles and laughs. Holding hands. Willow and Tara still looking mostly happy, only a little uncomfortable; greeted and hugged them both. Xander had to remind himself it was none of his business. She was seventeen. Her father chose to pay her bills and let her roam the earth, doing whatever she liked. She'd had a hard life. And whatever else he was, Spike was probably the most sympathetic ear in the world for anyone missing Buffy.

And here they were. While Cordelia kissed Tara on both cheeks and joked with her about having deliberately dived out of the way of the bouquet, Xander gave Willow an absurdly formal peck on the lips. They both burst out laughing and he pulled her into a giant bear hug. “Congratulation,” he said, squeezing her tight, meaning it with all his heart. “You deserve to be this happy.”

 


End file.
